Saviour
by missmab449
Summary: The baby Thayet saved and left at the convent has returned, who is this boy? what has he become? bit of fluff with some fav pairs. AG TJ DN etc. revised second chapter, it was a bit short so i merged 2 and 3 now 3 is the newy and the old 3 is in with 2
1. Found

"I wish to see the queen" the boys' voice was forceful as he spoke. He had been searching for Thayet for a long time now, after stumbling into Tortall from a heavy ride, news had reached him that the queen here was named Thayet. It could not be just coincidence it had to be her.

"Boy, you can not just demand to see the queen and expect me to take you to her." The guard said, he had an amused smile on his face that Jordan was in no mood for. He did not enjoy being taken as a silly child as this guard obviously saw him. Although he was young at eighteen, his boyish looks gave him the appearance of someone much younger. His dark hair was cut short on the sides, longer at the top. He kept it looking ruffed, not that he had a choice at times; his journey had made his hair untamable from the winds. Try as he might, he could not grow facial hair more than a small goatee, he kept it trimmed, but his childish face refused to grow a more manly beard. His small stature betrayed his age, looking fifteen rather then his eighteen years. Not that he was scrawny, under the riding shirt he was quite masculine, he liked that about himself, bandits often challenged him thinking him weak, giving him the advantage. His sapphire eyes sparked with annoyance at the moment, looking tired and worn.

"I have searched long for the lady known as Thayet jian Wilima, is this not your queen?" resigned that he would have to do this the hard way, he tried to keep the impatient from his voice.

"Aye that is she, but just because you know of her does not mean I will lead you to her." The guard had an eyebrow raised in curiosity at the boy; he did not know many people who didn't know who the Queen was.

"So what must I do to get an audience with the queen?"

"State your name and your business, I will send message to the queen. If she wishes to see you, she will." The guard pulled out a piece of parchment and charcoal to write the message.

"My name is Jordan Cadao, named for my foster the first daughter at the convent The Daughters of the Mother of Waters. My business is personal, but I can tell you this. I mean no harm to the lady who saved me as a babe." The guards' eyebrows rose even further as he wrote on the parchment. Calling over a young boy, he gave him the message and turned back to Jordan.

"The queen will send an answer back, if you'll just wait a moment."

"I have waited this long a moment is not going to make a difference." He said as he lent up against the wall.

The queen was in a meeting of sorts with the Wild Mage, Daine and Alanna the Kings Champion when a knock came at the door. Thayet took the note from the boy reading it over; her eyes began to well with tears.

"What is it Thayet?" the lioness asked, taking the note from the queen to read. A hand flew to her mouth in shock as she read the content of the message.

"Are you two gonna tell me what this is all about?" Daine had read the message; she couldn't understand what had caused the reaction from her two friends. It was just a letter to say there was someone from a convent to see the Queen.

"Let the guard know, this boy is welcome here, I will meet with him after he has been settled into a room and given a meal." Thayet told the messenger boy, who turned and ran back out the door.

"So… What's this all about?" Daine was feeling a little left out, as the two older women stood staring at each other, Thayet looking somewhere between happy and shocked and Alanna looking utterly confused.

"When I fled my country, there was a baby, orphaned by the war, I took him when we fled and he was raised at the convent. Honestly, I hadn't forgotten about him, but when life goes on you tend to leave things behind. I haven't thought of that day for years." Thayet expression had changed to one of reminiscence.

"I wonder why he sought you out, a long trip for a simple thank you." Alanna's suspicious nature was seeping through the shock now, why indeed would anyone travel that distance, it was not as if Thayet was his family, and a thank you can be sent in a message.

Well well, the mysterious orphaned baby, why indeed would he travel such distance to find the Queen? Find out in the next episode of "The Boy Who Lived!!" yeah yeah I know the whole Harry Potter thing. But this boy lived too.


	2. Dreams and Meetings

It irritated Jordan that the queen would make him wait until he had rested and fed before meeting with him. Not that he didn't' appreciate the courtesy; it had been weeks since he had a proper meal or warm bath. Being on the road didn't allow for such luxuries.

After eating his meal which he noticed would have been enough to feed ten of him, he let his stiff body soak in the hot water of the tub, it felt good to relax without concerns, to close his eyes without them darting back open. His eyes drooped, he tried to fight the sleep that was threatening to take over him, but his attempt where futile, with the warmth of the bath and the lack of forest distractions, and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The nightmare came again, it seemed every time he closed his eyes these days even if just to blink, images from his dreams came back to haunt him.

_He was in a place he didn't recognize, trees grew all around him and low growing shrubs and flowers. The wind blew fiercely trying to knock him from his stance. It carried with it the stench of burnt and rotting flesh and the smell of something unknown to him but familiar nonetheless. Behind stood people, they had no faces, but he could tell they grieved. There was no fire to account for the burning smell, and the night was black without even the light of the moon._

_The only lights where emanating from the people behind him, one a bright amethyst the other a glowing black and silver. Even in a dream he wondered how blackness could light up blackness._

_He was afraid, it made sense to be afraid, better to be scared than sad. Fear brought up anger, sadness could destroy a man. He turned his gaze to the front, a man stood there, surrounded by a sky blue cage, made from what looked like light. His face was set in a wild crazy smile, Jordan realized he was laughing, sending tremors down his spine, it was the laugh of a crazy person, and it brought his anger to the surface…_

_The man broke free of his cage and threw something at Jordan, water surrounded him, he was trapped, gasping for air when he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling on him._

He opened his eyes, escaping the nightmare, gasping for breath he noticed he was wet, "the dreams are coming true" he thought.

"ye should never fall asleep in a bath boy." The voice was behind him, a hand still held his shoulder. He was in a bath, where, what, how. Panic ran through his body before memory caught up and he sighed loudly, removing the panic that had frozen his body. He turned to look at the man who had grabbed him. Hazel eyes came into view, attached to a well scared face that held a charming smile. "me lass sent me to check you out." His accent was thick as he spoke, and his smile never left his face.

"Check me out? Your lass? I don't understand." Jordan said reaching for a drying cloth and stepping out of the tub, keeping his eyes on the man before him.

"Now don't get all frightened, ill not harm ya." Strangely, Jordan felt no fear of this man, not that he feared easily, but even the bravest can be afraid in times of confrontation. Jordan's fear was like a sixth sense, if he felt it, guaranteed the thing causing it meant harm.

"I'm not frightened. Just startled is all. Whom am I speaking to?" Jordan went behind the dressing screen to dry and dress, as the man showed no move to leave him to privacy.

"Ah, yes sorry bout that I'm George Cooper of pirates swoop, baron actually but I don't like ta flaunt it." For a largish man his tone was not threatening, rather friendly and relaxed, which only made Jordan more at ease. "And me lass is the lady Alanna, the kings champion, also known as the lioness. She said you came to speak with the queen, asked me to do an interrogation." Jordan was stunned at the mans frankness, usually when someone does a secret inspection they don't generally tell the person they are looking into.

"The lady Alanna is a suspicious one, although when it comes to me king and queen I tend to be somewhat over protective. So I came to check you out."

"So check me out then" Jordan couldn't decide if he was irritated or amused by this man. Tortall was a strange place, which he was sure of.

"ye seem alright to me lad, although I'm curious ta know what brought ya here." George was a good judge of people, he didn't think this boy was trouble, but he'd been wrong before. "I have searched for the lady known as Thayet for as long as I can remember, even when I wasn't aloud out I searched the convent. I came to Tortall and heard talk of your Queen, I have found her at last and I wish to see her, that is all I will say." He didn't want to tell the man he had no idea why he needed to see her, she had saved him as a baby for that he wanted to thank her, but it was more than that. A force driving him into some unknown destiny, all he knew is what he felt, and he felt the powerful need to see this woman face to face.

"Ill warn ya lad, I'm not the only one who'll visit ye before you get to see the lady." George smiled at the boys raised eyebrows and continued with an explanation,

"Ye see lad, no one knows you. We love our Thayet, not just as a monarch but as a friend, and I doubt even one of 'ems gonna allow you to see Thayet before they come to see ya for em selves." Now Jordan was irritated, it could take a day to meet these friends, to show them he was no danger to their queen, he didn't understand such friendship, he'd had friends but none that would interrogate a visitor for his protection. He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice when he spoke, "I'm eager to see Queen Thayet, let your friends inspect me as they must, but I ask them to do it quickly, I have waited long for this meeting and I'm bored with it." George left with a promise to speak to Thayet's other friends, to either persuade them he was all right or tell them to make there visit today.

Alanna sat in the chair, in the sitting room, then stood straight back up why am I so unsettled by this boy.

I changed his nappies, and now he unnerves me she thought 'and what is taking George so long she would have went to see this Jordan but George had insisted, saying her temper might scare the poor boy, which only made her more agitated. She wasn't that bad tempered, was she? She let George go anyway; he did like to feel needed.

The door to the room opened and George walked in, a smirk on his face.

"Well what's he up to? She asked walking over to her husband.

"I've no idea lass" he put his finger to Alanna's mouth to stop the interruption

"He's alright, I mean I've been wrong before but not often" he removed his hand to let her speak

"Did you even ask him? And what took you so long if he didn't talk?" She asked hand on her hips. She knew he was good at reading people, and he had a touch of the sight, but he'd been wrong before, he could be wrong now. George tugged on her hands gripping them in his own

"He's certainly worked you up hasn't he?"

Alanna stayed quiet waiting for him to answer her questions. Her mood was failing as he held her hands, sending warmth and tingles up her arms, even after all these years he still had that effect on her

"Yes I asked him, he didn't really give me a straight answer, but I didn't think he had an answer himself, he just needs to see her. He was asleep in the bath when I got there apparently struggling with a night terror."

He didn't tell her he'd gone to see Numair, Raoul and Jonathan before he came back. Not wishing to spark her temper again Her hands relaxed into his and he pulled her into an embrace, she sagged into his arms, releasing her anxiety, only here in his arms could she let the woman in her out, and right now that woman was very worried. She felt like she had when she was on her quest for the dominion jewel, the feeling that Tortall was in danger.

"So are ye gonna tell me why ya all stirred up? George mumbled in her hair. "Because I'm a suspicious, bad tempered knight," She said with a shrug. "I just have this tingle, like something bad is coming and I felt it just before he arrived." George squeezed her closer to him; he'd never known her to be wrong about such feelings.

"Whatever Comes we will handle, lioness, together." she lifted her amethyst eyes to meet hit hazel ones. He could always melt her moods away; he leaned in and kissed her softly at first then with encouragement from her, more forcefully.

"Maybe we can do something about that tingle," he said with a wink, smiling wickedly. She smiled back guiding him over to he chair. George sat down pulling Alanna on his lap.

"Maybe we can "she said in a whisper.

It was rare that they had time together without the interruptions of children and war, but this only served to strengthen their love. The more time Alanna and George where apart, the more they fell in love. Every time they kissed, it was filled with love and passion, because neither of them knew if it would be the last. Every time they made love, it was with intense desire, never fading with years of marriage. And tonight was no different.

Just as Jordan was about to sit and eat the meal that had been placed on the small dining table, a knock came at the door. Letting out a sigh, and telling his hunger it would have to hold out, he made his way over to the door.

It would be an understatement to say he was not slightly intimidated by who stood on the other side. Two very tall men, one around 6 foot two the other a few inches taller. The shorter one was a large man with broad shoulders and the body of a well-trained warrior. The other although not at muscular as the first had a power about him, Jordan could see a mass of black and silver magic around this man

"Hello, can I help you? He said pushing down the intimidation he felt.

The tall mage was the one to answer, the warrior standing beside him, arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Might we come in and have a word I am Numair Salmalin and this here is Sir Raoul of Goldenlake" he spoke slowly as if he was sizing up the young man as he talked.

Letting out another sigh, Jordan stepped aside to allow the two men to enter. They all sat at the table that had been laden with food. An effort for the two tall men, whose legs where to long for the chairs.

"am I right to guess you are more friends of Queen Thayet here to check me out" Jordan's hunger had gotten the better of him as he started to eat from the tray, the two men hardly seemed to notice as they looked him up and down.

"Right you are, Jordan isn't it?" Numair asked.

The moment the door had opened, he had felt the power of the young man, and he was more than a little disturbed by the emerald green pool of magic with in him.

"Yes that's right, I am Jordan, and I have come to speak to queen Thayet, to thank her for rescuing me when I was a baby."

"It's a long way to go for a thank you, how did you know Thayet was here?" the knight Raoul spoke, his voice was deep, as Jordan had expected.

"I did not know she was here, I have searched for her and Tortall was in my path. I heard two people talk of the queen, naming her as Thayet. It was a relief to know my search was over, and then I came to the palace an have been in this room since, being interrogated by people I do not know or care to see, I only wish to see Thayet. I mean her no harm, she saved my life," As he spoke his voice became agitated nearing on aggressive, he was finding it hard to control his moods and was getting tired of being asked the same questions.

"We certainly don't mean to interrogate you. You will see the queen when she is ready. Do you think that she has sent us here to stall the meeting?" Numair said calmly, trying to appease Jordan's irritation.

"Has she not? Then why am I here waiting?"

"Thayet has insisted you be rested and fed then she will come to see you. We are am just a little curious, And well we like to be nosy and protective when it comes to each other." Numair said with a smile, his tone did nothing to help Jordan's mood, but he smiled in return.

"Now that we have had our little sticky beak, we will leave you to eat and rest,"

Raoul said, getting to his feet, nudging Numair who had made no indication of leaving.

"what - oh yes, I am sure we will See you again." both men left, Jordan shutting the door behind them, felt weariness overcome him and made his way to the bed-chamber.

**Ok so I promised a bit of fluff with our fav couples, I personally think this is a poor example of fluff, it will get better. I promise. Thanks for the great reviews and support. Oh and yes I know my grammar is reaaalllly bad, its like a learning disorder of mine, I just can't seem to get it right.**

**Ok so I'm no good with accents, so please excuse Georges shoddy dialog, also I'm not sure I got the age right, if anyone would wanna calculate how old "Jordan" would be after ROTG, as this is when I'm setting it. Then let me know, thanks R & R. yes rest and relaxation…. Kidding, review please. Next chapters halfway written.**


	3. Cryptic clues

"He has power, a lot of it, but he has not been trained at any university I know, when it comes to magic I never forget It." whispered Numair as he and Raoul walked to his rooms. "He didn't make my skin tingle; I don't think he is dangerous." Raoul replied, his immediate impression of the young boy was anything but dangerous, but hearing Numair, he was beginning to doubt his first impression.

Numair opened the door to his rooms, only to find two women glaring at the door, then standing immediately, both talking at the same time

"What took you so long?" Raoul and Numair both glanced warily at each other then back to the women.

"We were not gone that long, where is George and Alanna?" Numair asked taking a seat in one of his comfortable armchairs. Daine moved towards him, standing over him, hands on hips. Buri was looking just as impatient, sitting across from Raoul on the Sofa

"They're not here yet! So what is he like?" Daine added, Numair smiling cheekily up at her, grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his lap.

"He was well a boy really, can we wait for the others to arrive, and you know how I hate to repeat myself, Magelet." Numair said stroking her back like a kitten. "Oh-alright." Numairs smile widened sometime it was too easy to get his own way. Raoul was not having the same luck with Buri, who was refusing to get with-in reach of him. She was well aware of his ways of 'taming' her, and she wasn't giving him the opportunity.

"Is Thayet safe, or is he a threat? "She asked stubbornly Thayet was like a sister to her and she didn't like strangers popping up from the past, demanding to see the queen without explanation.

"My instincts tell me she is in no danger." Raoul said, reaching over to distract Buri of her worry.

The men had reason to be affectionate; only yesterday they had returned from port Legann. George seeking information from one. Of his Scanran spies. Raoul and Numair were sent to question a prisoner and escort him back to Corus. After only being back for a short time before this new 'threat' had arrived, they had, had little time for greetings. And they had all missed their Ladies.

The women had missed them too; however, they saw the matter of Jordan more pressing than tender hellos.

A knock came at the door; Numair waved his hands to open it.

George and Alanna entered, Looking a lot more ruffled then the last Time, they had seen them; they made their way to the Vacant Chair, Alanna sitting on Georges lap.

"OK so what do we know?" Alanna asked once she settled herself.

"We know that I have very meddlesome friends." Thayet had entered the room King Jonathan walking in behind her. She had heard word from the servants of the 'meetings' her friends had had with their visitor. She wasn't mad at them, touched to know they cared so much for her, but she wished they had of told her first. The couple came to join the gathering, seating themselves on the sofa, which force Buri into Raoul reach. He grabbed her quickly and drew her into a tight embrace before she could get away.

"I would think you all had something else to occupy your time with." Thayet said with a knowing smile.

"Yes well this was not the home coming we had expected either, but your lady friends here wouldn't stop worrying so we really had no choice you see." All the women except Thayet turned towards Numair, glaring at him for blaming it all on them. Thayet just laughed at the sight.

"So I believe we where discussing what we know of Jordan, before we rudely interrupted your secret meeting that is." Jonathan looking just as amused as his wife was also curious to hear news of the stranger.

"Honestly we don't know much, none of feel he is a danger, he seems benevolent enough, he has power, one I do not recognize, but that hardly makes him the enemy."

"And when I went to his rooms and he didn't answer, I found him sleeping in the bath no less, struggling not only because the water was over his head, he was having a night terror." George added.

"He hasn't really given us an answer as to why he is here; George thinks he really doesn't know himself. I know what that feels like, to be drawn to a place without reason. It's like a pounding in your head that won't stop till it's satisfied." Alanna put in.

"I could shift into a mouse and spy on him if you like, maybe he talks in his sleep." Thayet laughed at Daine's offer, but Jonathan thought it had merit, not liking the secrecy behind this stranger, who was asking after is wife.

Jordan's sleep was fitful as usual. As soon as his eyes had closed the images that seemed burned in his lids came back to haunt him.

_There was light in the trees now, still dimmed but more than before, as if Jordan had uncovered some of the image the dream god was giving him, 'stupid gods' he thought, can't interfere with mortals but have no problem with cryptic messages._

_Jordan knew he was dreaming, he had seen this scene too many times before, but that never stopped it from feeling very real. The man stood before him, trapped in a cage of sky-blue magic, Jordan's magic. There was something different now though, the man was still laughing, the feeling of fear was still engulfing Jordan, but the people behind him. Three of them where no longer faceless, the mage Numair, Knight Raoul and The man George all stood there among the other still faceless figures._

_The laughing man breaks free of his cage, that part is still the same. Before Jordan had time to react to the escape the man throws an acid green energy ball, it's coming straight for him. Someone is shouting, but the direction of the voice is undistinguishable._

Jordan's eyes snap open, confusion and panic take over, '_where am I_,' forcing his breathing to calm, he sits up, taking in his surroundings as memory floods back. _Thayet, I'm at the palace_. His clothes where soaked through with sweat, and the bedding was in no better state. His heart was pounding, and his throat dry and sore. '_I was shouting_!' he realizes. Getting out of the bed he goes to the window, desperate for fresh air, he heaves it open. Shooing a white mouse of the ledge as he breathes deeply the cool evening breeze.

"He was definitely not having a pleasant dream. He was tossing and turning, then out of no where he started shouting, and woke him self up." Daine reported to her friends, who where still gathered in Numairs sitting room.

"What did he shout?" Alanna asked Thayet was looking concerned; everyone else seemed to be just curious.

"Nothing, he was just well shouting. It kinda sounded like 'no' but I can't be sure."

"I am going to see him," Thayet said getting to her feet. Everyone started to protest, she put up a hand to hush them, "you can all stand guard at the door if you like, but I'm going. He is being tortured in his sleep; if I can help stop it then you can not stop me." She said flatly. The look in her eyes told them all it would be pointless to try to talk her out of it, she had made up her mind.

"We will stand at the door then." Jonathan said finally. They all got up and headed out the door towards Jordan's room, Thayet taking the lead stopped a maid on her way, asking her to inform the young man she was on her way to see him. The maid promptly rushed off ahead in an effort to get there before the group.

Jordan had his head out of the window, letting the cool air blow on his face when a knock came at the door. 'Another friend I guess' he thought with a grimace.

"The queen wished me to inform you she is on her way here to meet with you." The squat woman at the door said, her breathing was rapid as if she had run all the way (which she had.)

"Thank you," he said, finally.

Another knock came to the door not minutes before he had closed it, re opening it he saw about eight faces looking at him, the woman in the front walked into the room without being asked.

"Close the door Jordan." Thayet said with a scowl at her friends. "They're not coming in." Jordan looked at the group, shrugged his shoulders and shut the door, feeling a little rude at closing it in their faces.

"I am Thayet; I believe you wished to speak with me."

"Yes, my lady." Jordan said with a bow.

"What is it I can do for you?"

"I did not come here to ask anything of you, to begin with I wanted to thank you, you saved my life, and there is no way to repay that debt." Thayet looked at Jordan puzzled, she had saved him but there was no debt to pay.

"You owe me nothing, Jordan. Why did you travel here, not simply to thank me I'm sure?"

"Honestly, I don't know really, I was sent here by my dreams. I believe the gods want the balance restored." That comment made Thayer even more puzzled, and Jordan looked confused also, the thought had simply come to him, as if he had known it all along, but had forgotten.

"I don't understand what balance has been disturbed?" Thayet asked. Answers seemed to come to Jordan the more they spoke, cryptic answers, but it was more than what he usually had.

"I was meant to die as a baby, you saved me. Thus, I was not sent to the black god. I don't fully understand it myself. I don't have all the details just hints and a feeling."

"And what is it you feel?" the conversation was leading into uncomfortable territory for Thayer, she had a feeling about his purpose too, and she didn't like it.

"A time will come when you are asked to come to the black god, I will go instead of you." How odd thought Jordan, he had never thought the idea of the dream would mean such a thing, but it made sense.

"And if I say no? I don't want or need you to save me. I am in no danger, and if I was I am Queen of Tortall, my safety is not placed in the hands of incompetence." Thayet felt a strange sense of anger, not at Jordan, at the gods for expecting this boy to sacrifice himself for her, if that truly was his destiny.

"You don't have a choice, if it is meant to happen it will, you will not be able to stop it."

"I don't believe it was meant to happen, so I will stop it, if the power is in me, I will stop it." Never before had she heard anything like this, it was well known the gods did not interfere with mortals, they poked and prodded, but to ask one to die for another, that was new.

"You can try lady, if this is what you wish. Nevertheless, it is my destiny to die; my presence was not meant for the mortal realms. When I was born, the healer who helped my mother in labor declared me still born, my father held my body and prayed to some god to spare me, I don't know who or why but they did. Then not long after that, my parents where killed and I was alone in the middle of blood shed, I surely would have died, one way or another, but you took me with you and I survived. When I was five, I was stricken with a severe case of the sweating sickness, again my death was imminent, but by some miracle, I was healed. The women of the convent could not explain it except to say that some god favored me. Therefore, you see, my luck has run out. Next time I am faced with death I believe it will take me." Jordan finished his story, hoping Thayet would realize the hopelessness of defying what was going to happen, she had tears in her eyes he couldn't understand, was it pity for him.

"if you have defied it before than you will defy it again, my friends can help you, they will discover this mystery of your life, maybe we will find the answers, if not you will die for me as you say. There is nothing to lose in trying." Thayet's face was set in grim determination; no person's blood will be spilt for her, if she had the ability to stop it. Thayet got up and opened the door, allowing the group outside to enter the room.

"Jordan, I believe you have met, George of Pirates Swoop, lady Alanna here is his wife, Numair here is Tortall's own mage and Daine his partner Is what we call the wild mage, and Sir Raoul and Buri, Buri is one of the Queens Riders and Raoul commander of the kings own.

And this here is Jonathan, my husband and King of Tortall."

Jordan greeted each person in turn, the men he had met, except the King. The women where new, the one Alanna had the amethyst magic, the same as from his dream. Buri was not magic, but she was imposing nonetheless, an obvious warrior. Daine had caught his attention the most, the copper fire with in her was more than he had ever seen in any mortal. He knew the copper, the magic of nature. However, mixed with the copper, flecks of silver, which he had only seen in one other, himself. It intrigued him, he did not know what it meant, and maybe this girl did. He wasn't about to ask her though, he was not ready to reveal this particular talent.

The mage Numair moved closer to Daine, putting his arms around her waist protectively, and glaring at the young man. He had let his eyes rest on her too long for Numairs comfort. Jordan gave a small smile to the man, trying to show he meant no harm, but the mage was obviously not convinced.

"You have the gift Jordan, I do not recall you being taught in any of the universities, are you trained?" Thayet looked over at Jordan; he had failed to mention this fact about himself.

"Yes I have the gift; I was taught by two old mages that where hired by the lady who fostered me, I have been trained in healing and battle magic, as well as some other aspects."

"I have never heard of a person who could wield both healing and battle." Numair said dismissively.

"I assure you I am not untruthful; you can test me if it is your wish,"

George and Alanna both smirked at this, if they knew Numair, this young man would be his new study.

After they where all acquainted, Thayet told them Jordan's story. None could believe the gods would meddle so much in a person's life, and they all agreed to use their own unique abilities to help with the mystery.

George was to set his people out looking for any possible threats to Thayet, Diane offered to ask her parents about it when midwinter would allow them to visit, Numair was already thinking of tests for the boy as well as some other experiments that may be helpful.

Alanna, Buri and Raoul where feeling a little helpless, they really couldn't help with anything, unless Thayet's life was put in danger, then would be their time for act. For now, they where given a month leave, and ordered back to concentrate on the growing Scanran threat. Jonathan, as much as he was concerned for his wife, could do nothing but run the country as he always had.


End file.
